Remembering a Friend
by Alexriolover95
Summary: After the Foals and Friends Air Parade, General Dauntless visits an old friend who's no longer around and remembers that terrible day when he couldn't save him back... (Inspired by and happens after Issue #81 of the FiM comic series, and also rated T for obvious reasons...)


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So this is just another random idea I had while rereading Issue #81 of the main FiM comic series, in which Rumble and Scootaloo learned about Wind Sock, the only Earth pony to ever become a wonderbolt.**

**And while the drawing in the comic was certainly not the best… I very much like the story. I love stories about the underdog wanting to become something better and more or overcoming an impossible challenge (My favorite being Star Wars with the Rebels vs. the Empire) and this comic issue did it well enough to attract my attention and interest!**

**So enough of that, lets get to it!**

* * *

It was after the Foals and Friends Air Parade and as the show came to a close, with the audience cheering as the Wonderbolts and future Wonderbolts settled down for landing, one of the Wonderbolts leaders, General Dauntless, watching along in the crowds smiled seeing one specific future Wonderbolt being given a lot of attention. It was Rumble, who, well was a little injured, having crashed landed during practice, but the little colt was able to fly because of an invention made years ago by the only earth pony to become a Wonderbolt, Wind Sock.

"Well done Rumble…" Dauntless spoke in a whisper. "If only Wind could see you himself…" The general almost shedding a tear as he thought of the earth pony and well his best friend…

After the parade, the Wonderbolts and future Wonderbolts celebrated a successful show, all of them having a great time, well except for Dauntless, who decided to not join in and instead flying to somewhere else. As no one did notice the general not here, Dauntless flew to a cemetery, where the Wonderbolts were laid down when they passed, the general going to a specific one. As the general arrived, he cleaned off the gravestone as he then settled down, sighing.

"Hey Wind, it's me, Dauntless, today was the Foals and Friends Air Parade and boy I wish you could have been there, to see your invention helping a young colt today, you would have been so proud." Dauntless shed a tear as he thought about the day when he lost his best friend, a day he wished would have never happened…

**Years ago…**

It was a slightly overcast day in Equestria and at the Wonderbolts base, the Wonderbolts were getting ready for a practice flight for an upcoming show, gathering at the runway as the general made sure everypony in the flight was ready as the clouds above grew darker by the second and well the faint sounds of thunder could be heard.

"I'm not so sure now's a good time to practice flying…" Dauntless, who was than a private, noted as the signs of a storm was approaching.

"Oh come on Dauntless, what's a storm going to do to us?" A light bluish-green earth pony, with a purple and light blue mane bumped Dauntless.

"Don't you remember Wind Sock?" Dauntless reminding his friend about an earlier event. "I got stuck down in Breezewood Canyon because of a storm."

"Yeah, but that's because you didn't have me to help you out at first." Wind told him. "And besides you were showing off if I remember correctly." Wind chuckling. "Don't worry Dauntless, as long as we got each other's backs, no force in Equestria can stop us."

As the storm continued to rumble above, Dauntless wasn't so sure…

Ever since Dauntless got stuck down in Breezewood Canyon and Wind Sock rescued him when the other Wonderbolts couldn't, Wind became a Wonderbolt because of his heroic act, joining the team in shows across Equestria. Dauntless and Wind themselves became very good friends with each other as they were wing partners, helping each other out when they needed it.

As the Wonderbolts were cleared for takeoff, pair by pair they took off into the sky as when it was their turn, both Wind and Dauntless took off, Wind galloping as fast as he could down the runway, generating enough lift for his invention, a "glider" to catch the wind and get him up. Dauntless a little bit behind his friend to help make sure he got off by giving him a boost with his own wings. As Wind was up, his friend was right behind him, flying alongside him as the pair joined the others, practicing for their next show.

As both Wind and Dauntless pulled off the exercises perfectly as they were a perfect team, the storm grew stronger still, the wind blowing hard with the rain starting to pour. With the storm starting to mess up the Wonderbolts a little, it was time to call it a day and wait out the storm as the Wonderbolts started to fly back to base, coming in for landings on the runway. As Dauntless saw the other Wonderbolts head back, he turned to see Wind still besides him, not showing any signs of fear, at least not yet.

"Hey Wind, I think we better head back!" Dauntless shouted above the howling storm.

"Already?" Wind replied. "Just when we're really getting started?"

"Wind, seriously, we should head back." Dauntless a little scared as the storm grew more violent.

"Alright, lets go back, race you!" Wind shouted back as he drove froward, Dauntless joining him as the two made their way back to base as the runway came into sight, the rest of the team having already arrived back and were watching as Dauntless and Wind came in.

As the two were nearly there, the wind slowing them down, Dauntless noticed Wind's glider having some problems as it looked like it was going to fall apart.

"Wind, your glider!" Dauntless told his friend.

"It's alright, it'll hold." Wind reassured his friend as they got closer and closer…

However than something very bad happened…

Suddenly the first flashes of lightning showed and as if by some bad luck it hit Wind's glider, burning it to nothing as now with nothing to carry him, Wind started falling, gravity taking him back down to the ground.

"Wind!" Dauntless shouted as he dived down after him, after once again lightning played its cruel role and hit Dauntless, knocking him out as he started to fall himself…

Dauntless woke up after what seemed like many hours to him, opening his eyes slowly as he noticed he was in the Wonderbolts infirmary, the first thing he saw was the rest of the Wonderbolts team and the general there.

"He's awake!" One of the Wonderbolts said loudly with relief.

"Nice to see you awake Private Dauntless, we almost thought we lost you." The general said as Dauntless himself now had his eyes wide open.

"Thank you sir…" Dauntless replied, feeling sore all over as he then remembered he was hit by lightning and then he remembered Wind was also hit and well couldn't bring himself up… "Where's Wind Sock, is he okay?" Dauntless asked as the rest of the team became very quiet, indicating the worst as the general then took his cap…

"I'm sorry private…" The general spoke softly. "Private Wind Sock is gone…"

Dauntless couldn't believe it, his friend… Gone…

Dauntless didn't say anything, but just cried as he blamed himself for not being able to save his friend before it was too late, if only he was quicker, or they didn't go out at all…

As the next day, now sunny and bright, it turned into a very sad day as all Wonderbolts paid their final respects to their fallen comrade, putting on a proper ceremony. Well almost all of them… Dauntless couldn't bring himself to attend as Wind was sent off to be laid in his final resting spot back on the ground, where the other Wonderbolts of past were put in peace.

As Wind was sent down, for his final ceremony, where his family back on the ground would attend, Dauntless was currently in the Wonderbolts' locker room, Dauntless looking at his reflection in the small mirror on his locker door. Right next to his locker was Wind's which was cleared out the day before, Wind's belongings being given to his parents, who were of course very sad about their son's unfortunate passing.

As Dauntless felt the pain stinging his heart, he heard hooves trot up to him as Dauntless looked to see it was the general, who clearly wanted to speak with him.

"Private Dauntless, you were the only one not at the ceremony." The general pointed out.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just couldn't…" Dauntless apologized, having no excuses really. "Wind was my wing partner and I let him down and now he's no longer with us…"

"I understand how you feel private, I know you and Wind were really close friends." The general's tone now sympathetic. "I'm giving you some time off, spend it with your own folks, I would do the same if I were you and that's an order."

"Yes sir…" Dauntless replied.

Only Dauntless didn't go back to his folks in Cloudsdale where he lived first, but to the ground… To where Wind once lived with his folks. As Dauntless arrived at Wind's old house, the memories came back to Dauntless, Wind inviting him over many times to enjoy family dinners, Wind's parents enjoying the extra company. However this time, to see Wind's parents would not be joyful, but very painful, however Dauntless knew if he didn't come here, it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

So taking a deep breath, Dauntless knocked on the front door.

"Coming." Dauntless heard a mare's voice as he heard hooves trotting on the floor in the house as the door slowly opened as Wind's mom was quite surprised to see Dauntless. "Ma'am…"

"Dauntless, what are you doing here?" Wind's mother asked.

"May I come inside?" Dauntless asked politely.

"Of course, you're always welcome here." Wind's mom replied as she stepped aside to let the young stallion in. "Honey, Dauntless is here." Wind's mom called out to her husband and Wind's father.

"Hey Dauntless, nice to see you." Wind's father said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we sit, I have something to tell both of you." Dauntless requested as Wind's parents obliged and sat down on the couch in the living room, while Dauntless took a separate chair. "I'm just here to say sorry about Wind and…"

"What is it son?" Wind's dad urged the young stallion on.

"It's my fault… I let him down…" Dauntless couldn't help but give out tears. "He saved me, but I wasn't able to do the same for him… I'm so sorry…" Dauntless blaming himself and thinking that Wind's parents would hate him, but the exact opposite happened as Wind's mother came up to comfort the young pegasus.

"We heard what happened Dauntless, it's not your fault, you tried your best." Wind's mother reassuring the pegasus.

"Yes son, we know you were with him during his last moments, that gave us some comfort that he was flying with you on his last day." Wind's dad added. "In fact I think there's something Wind would want you to have." Wind said as he then left to get something while Wind's mom stayed with Dauntless.

"You know ever since Wind was little he wanted to be a Wonderbolt, even when he was born, he tried reaching out for the outside and he kept chasing his dream no matter what." Wind's mom saying. "When he came home with the news that he was a Wonderbolt, he was so happy, the happiest I have ever seen him and he always talked about you whenever he came home during his leaves, said you were the best friend he ever had."

"Thank you ma'am, Wind was really a good friend." Dauntless managing to get out as Wind's dad came back.

"Here we go." Wind's dad said as he was holding onto a picture. "This came with Wind's belongings and I think he would have wanted you to have it."

It was a picture of after a Wonderbolts show of Dauntless and Wind, Dauntless having his wing over Wind as the two were close and smiling, posing for the picture taken by Wind's dad. Dauntless realized it was the picture Wind kept on his locker door, having seen it as well.

"Oh, I don't think I can take it sir…" Dauntless.

"Please do, Wind would want that." Wind's dad returned as he still held out the picture, Dauntless sighing as he took it with his wing, staring at it for a good long second.

"Thank you." Dauntless said as Wind's mom hugged the pegasus, followed by Wind's dad.

**Back to the Present…**

Dauntless wiped away his tears as he took out something from his jacket pocket, the picture of him and Wind given to him by Wind's parents. Smiling with the tears still dipping down, Dauntless took a good breath.

"Such good times…" Dauntless remembered as he returned his gaze to the gravestone. "Well I'll see you later buddy." Dauntless putting a hoof on the gravestone as if it was Wind before leaving, back to the Wonderbolts base, to continue making sure Wind's legacy wasn't forgotten.

* * *

**I'm not going to lie when I say I did feel like crying a tiny bit while writing this… It was tough…**

**But I did hope you enjoyed this heartfelt one shot and with that…**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
